Cross-dressing characters
Hanna-Barbera borrowed many motifs from vaudeville or burlesque, especially in its short cartoons. Drag, or impersonation of the opposite sex, is one such motif. The practice has its roots in many vaudeville comics who had female characters, as well as the concept of the pantomime dame, where matrons or ugly stepsisters in stage fairy tales were always men in drag, young boys were usually women in drag, and all the women in Shakespearean plays were portrayed by young men in drag. Males in Drag Huckleberry Hound * The title card of "Little Red Riding Huck" shows Huckleberry Hound dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. * In “Freeway Patrol”, the bank robber whom Huck is pursuing poses briefly as a woman in distress. Quick Draw McGraw * At the end of "Shooting Room Only", Baba Looey is seen wearing a blond female wig. * In another short, Quick Draw McGraw mistakenly changes into a ballet tutu instead of his El Kabong costume. Yogi Bear * In "Disguise and Gals", two male bank robbers dress as old women in order to hide out in Jellystone Park. Wacky Races * In "Idaho à Go-Go", Dick Dastardly dresses first as Little Red Riding Hood, and later as the grandmother. The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * In "Cross Country Double Cross", the Hooded Claw dresses as an old woman in order to hitch a ride on Penelope's scooter. * The Hooded Claw impersonates Penelope in "Hair Raising Harness Race" and "Big Top Trap". Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers frequently dress as women, usually to evade the villain(s) of the episode. The Harlem Globetrotters * In "The Great Geese Goof-Up", Meadowlark dresses Curly like a nurse, with a mop head for a wig. * In "Bad News Cruise", Curly falls into a pile of laundry below the ship's main deck and emerges dressed like a woman. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * In "The Sinister Symphony", the villain Many Faces dresses as an old woman and tricks Dynomutt into helping him escape in a taxicab. * In "The Injustice League of America", Dynomutt does an unconvincing impersonation of the Queen Hornet. * In "Shadowman", Dynomutt paints a ballet tutu on Blue Falcon. Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * In one episode, Taffy Dare puts a wig resembling her own hairstyle on Captain Caveman. Richie Rich * In one Zillion-Dollar Adventure, the villain Dr. Disguise does an almost perfect impersonation of Gloria Glad. Richie is deceived, but Dollar the Dog is not. Super Friends * At the end of "Rub Three Times for Disaster", Gleek appears in a belly dancer costume. Pac-Man * In "The Bionic Pac-Woman", Pac-Man impersonates his own wife's robotic doppelgänger to rescue the real Ms. Pac-Man from Mezmaron. The Little Rascals * In "Just Desserts", Alfalfa is forced to dress like a girl and substitute for the ailing Darla Hood in the baking contest. The Gary Coleman Show * In "Hornswoggle's Hoax", Hornswoggle tries to fool Andy by impersonating Angelica. Females in Drag * In one episode of The Flintstones, Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble don black mustaches in order to invade a Water Buffalo meeting. * In one episode of Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Brenda Chance wears a mustache as part of her chauffeur uniform. * In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode "Sherlock Doo", Daphne Blake wears a black mustache as part of her police disguise. * In The Little Rascals episode "Fright Night", Darla Hood dresses so as to resemble Alfalfa. Category:The Funtastic Index